La tradición de los Leigniel
by Bicho Raro
Summary: [Magia francesa] Montalbert debe renunciar a sus sueños por el bien de la familia. Pero no es tan fácil.


_**Beauxbatons como institución pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Las asignaturas, los personajes y los términos me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **La tradición de los Leigniel**

 _24 de junio de 1973. Bosque de Paimpont._

Con veinte años y recién salido de Beauxbatons se dice que tienes la vida por delante. Se dice que estás en la flor de la vida y que lo tienes todo por hacer, que sólo tienes que ir a por ello. Es más, te animan a ir a por ello. Sin embargo Montalbert Leigniel no siente que sea tan sencillo. Es el segundo hijo de la familia y la última esperanza de sus padres. Desde tiempos inmemoriales aquellas tierras han estado cuidadas por su familia. Nadie sabe en qué momento empezaron, se dice que hay registros de antiguos parientes desde el 1266, pero a veces aquello se puede mezclar con las leyendas.

Desde que su hermana, Euphémie, se hubiera ido haría siete años a estudiar a París, o eso había dicho a sus padres, pues Montalbert sabía toda la verdad, estos se habían dedicado a convencer al benjamín de que no siguiera los mismos paso que esta, y que tras terminar la escuela se dedicara al cuidado del bosque.

Quizás a lo largo de su vida había demostrado bastante entusiasmo por aquel trabajo, por aquel lugar, por la vida que su padre había llevado desde niño y que con el tiempo se le había sumado su madre. Sin embargo, Montalbert había soñado con otras cosas en Beauxbatons. Le hubiera gustado haber estudiado algo relacionado con la medicina, haber entrado en la escuela de médicos del Centro de sanación de Nostradamus, estar en contacto con la gente y ayudar.

Y a sus veinte años ha tenido que renunciar a aquello para la felicidad de sus padres. A sus veinte años ha preferido que su hermana siga con sus sueños, para los que se ha llevado preparando desde hace más tiempo que él, y que empiezan a dar frutos, puesto que en las últimas cartas menciona que en un par de años empezará a trabajar en Beauxbatons como profesora, aunque por el momento deba realizar más estudios bajo la supervisión de la vieja profesora.

Entró en la pequeña casa que se encuentra en el interior del bosque, no viven allí, sino que tienen una casa en Rennes, sin embargo necesita estar sólo, según ha dicho sus padres para sentirse en sintonía con el bosque; según sus propios pensamientos para buscar alguna motivación y no irse de allí.

Se recuerda el por qué está ahí. Su padre ha enfermado en los último años, y aunque su hermana ha intentado ayudar todo lo que ha podido, no puede estar desplazándose desde París todos los días, además de que su madre no puede con todo ella sola. Piensa por un momento que aquello es temporal, pero sabe que no será así. Que en el momento en el que dijo que iba a ir a ayudar durante un tiempo había puesto fin a su sueño de sanación.

Se pone en lo peor, se pone en el pensamiento de muerte de su padre. Su madre sola no podría llevar todo el cuidado del bosque, y menos en aquellos momentos en los que el Gobierno desea mover algunas reservas de animales a aquel bosque, con sus respectivos especialistas.

Se pone en lo mejor. Su padre logra superar aquella enfermedad. Conoce a sus padres y seguro que acabarían convenciéndole de que quedarse allí es lo mejor, de lo importante que es que los Leigniel permanezcan en el Bosque. En que sus abuelos se hubieran llevado las manos a la cabeza de ver como las nuevas generaciones abandonaban el lugar al que tanto tiempo le habían dedicado.

Por una cosa o por otra acabaría allí. Intenta ver el lado bueno. Podrá dedicarse a estudiar las propiedades medicinales de las plantas, quizás crear nuevos remedios. De seguro, decirle a su hermana mayor que le debe una muy grande, siempre, desde niños, ha discutido por ver quién se iban a quedar en aquel lugar, y ahora el tema era más bien lo contrario.

* * *

 _13 de octubre de 1976._

El final llegó. Y poco después de que se instalara en casa de sus padres, su padre murió. El funeral se celebró en el Mausoleo que la familia tenía en aquellas tierras. Acudieron toda la familia, así como distintas personalidades de Francia, pues su trabajo en aquel bosque era bastante respetado en diversas comunidades.

Un año tardaron en empezar a trasladar animales que empezaban a ser un peligro para diversas comunidades mágicas que habían empezado a aumentar de población, y siguiendo el consejo de su madre decidió acercarse para aprender algo del cuidado de criaturas. No era sanación, pero ya había asumido que nunca iba a pisar la escuela de sanadores, por lo que aprender algo nuevo no le iba a venir mal, y menos algo que pudiera servir para desempeñar un mejor trabajo en allí.

Según su hermana, acaba de empezar a dar clases en Beauxbatons y Montalbert se alegra de que al menos uno de los dos haya podido disfrutar de sus sueños, que sea feliz. Y más cuando se acaba de enterar de que su hermana había engañado a sus padres para irse a estudiar a Bélgica por su cuenta, con ayuda de su mejor amiga de la época, algo intuía, pero no imaginaba que fuera de tal magnitud. ¿Su hermana escapándose del país? Era más de lo que podía vislumbrar.

Se alegra de manera sincera por ella por ser valiente y poder continuar con su vida, mirando sólo a los lados pero nunca atrás. Mirando al futuro que tiene delante y no al pasado de su familia.

Y al menos los animales le mantendrá ocupado. Según las informaciones, la primera de los animales que han trasladado son las bestias de Gévaudan, un animal que es más peligroso de lo que su nombre y su apariencia podría imaginar. Era extraño como su madre permite más que su hijo pequeño se enfrente con veintitrés años a una criatura de esa magnitud y no hubiera querido, en un principio, que su hija mayor se hubiera ido a estudiar.

Los magiizoologos se encuentran allí, son varios y es la primera vez que Montalbert va a hablar de manera directa con ellos y sin su madre allí en medio.

—Buenas tardes. —Saluda, observando como aquellas personas se preparan para alimentar aquellos bichos.

—Eh, Leigniel. ¿Qué tal? Tu madre ya nos ha dicho que quieres aprender algo de ésto. ¿Tan poco os fiáis de nosotros? —Las palabras provenían de Juvénal Legrand. Según ha podido saber es un recién egresado de Beauxbatons.

—Déjalo, es normal que quieran cuidar este lugar, es precioso. —La otra novata se suma a la conversación. — Adara Fauver. —Se presenta ante él, aunque Montalbert ya sabe su nombre, como el de todos los presentes. —Va a ser genial trabajar contigo. Seguro que sabes muchas cosas.

Montalbert le estrecha la mano enguantada que tiene con una leve sonrisa. Quizás no haya sido tan malo el quedarse allí.


End file.
